Heart of Darkness
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Emma has become the new Dark One. David, Regina, and Killian set off to find a way to cure the darkness from Emma's heart once and for all. Their journey first leads them to Merlin, but eventually leads them to wielders of the Keyblade- a weapon that can extracts or repairs hearts. Unfortunately, there are those who do not want our heroes to succeed.
1. The New Dark One

**So…initially, I didn't like the cliffhanger at the end of Operation Mongoose. But, I went through the five stages of grief and now I thought of an epic tale.**

… **Okay, maybe not epic, per say. But, whatever.**

 **This is going to include crossovers with The Sword In The Stone, Kingdom Hearts, Mulan, and eventually Aladdin and Hercules.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time. It belongs to ABC. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OH- also, the KH characters (Sora, Riku, Kairi…) are going to be well into their twenties to match the ages of the OUAT characters.**

The Charmings' kitchen was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Snow, Charming, Regina, Henry, and Killian were gathered around the table all staring at the Dark One's dagger placed in the center. The dagger revealed that Emma was the new Dark One. No one wanted to pick it up and summon Emma. It would be too real.

Killian couldn't believe the irony of the situation. For centuries, his life goal was to kill the Dark One. Now, he was in love with the new Dark One.

Snow was brooding over her own ironic situation. Here, she and Charming did everything they could to prevent their daughter from going dark side…now she was the darkest of them all.

Henry felt terrible. He was starting to regret breaking that stupid author pen in half. He could have prevented this whole mess! Now, his mother was the villain. Again. He also wondered how his father would have reacted. Neal grew up with the Dark One as his father… he was sure Neal is rolling around in his grave right now.

Regina looked down at the table, not wanting to look at that dagger. She could not remember the last time someone did something like this for her. Has she really earned this?

Baby Neal started fussing, so, Snow headed upstairs. Killian sighed and stood up. "I need some air." Without a reply from everyone else, he left.

"Henry, why don't you head to school? You don't want to be late." Regina stood. Henry wordlessly nodded and left. Regina sighed and turned to David. "So…do you hate me for taking your daughter away from you again?"

David let out a slow exhale. "No. She…she knew what she was doing." He picked up the dagger and studied it. "In the wrong hands…this could be devastating." He held the dagger out to Regina. "You owe my daughter. What better way to pay her back by keeping this dagger locked up with a magical protection shield?"

Regina nodded and took the dagger. "I'll keep this safe and hidden." She put the dagger in her purse and left the apartment.

XXX

Belle sat by a comatose Rumplestiltskin, who lay in a hospital bed. Having his darkness ripped away like that took a huge toll on him. Belle sighed deeply and took his hand. "Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. I'm not giving up on you just yet. And I'm hoping that this can be a fresh start for us."

Outside the room, Will Scarlet looked on, sadly. He knew he was Belle's rebound off of Rumplestiltskin, but, he wouldn't admit it to himself. After Ana…he never thought he'd fall in love again.

After this, he most likely never will.

XXX

Regina walked into her office and put a protection charm around her door. She then headed to a long, rectangular case set on a table. She opened it, put the dagger inside, and placed a protection charm on it. _'There. That should keep you hidden.'_ She smiled in satisfaction, turned around, and jumped slightly in surprise. Before her, stood Emma. Regina noted that she looked different. Her hair was wavy and unruly, she had dark eyeliner and black lipstick. She wore all black clothes made of leather. Regina half-expected her face to be leathery like Rumplestiltskin's was when he was the Dark One, but instead, her face was pale like a ghost.

"Emma?" Regina asked in shock. Before she could defend herself, Emma knocked Regina out.

XX

Robin walked through Town Hall to the mayor's office. Regina's door was ajar, so he went in. "Regina?" He gasped as he saw Regina on the floor, unconscious. He ran over and knelt down. "Regina?" He shook her lightly.

Groaning, Regina sat up and rubbed her head. "Robin? How long was I out?"

"I don't know. I just came in." Robin replied, helping her up. "What happened?"

Regina turned to the small chest, and stared in horror. " _No!_ "

"What?"

"The Dark One's dagger- it's gone!" Regina exclaimed. She ran her hands through her hair in despair. "She took it."

"Who?"

"Emma." Regina answered. "She's the new Dark One."

Robin was confused. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story." She headed over to the surveillance footage screen and turned it on. The screen turned on, but it was fuzzy. She scoffed. "I can't believe it. She's managed to destroy the camera! Well, I guess that's to be expected. She was a thief and a bail bondsperson, and a sheriff. Which makes her the most dangerous Dark One of all."

They were screwed.


	2. Emma's Evil Plan

"Dammit, Regina! How could you let this happen?!"

Regina went straight to the Charmings' apartment and told them what happened.

"She was too fast for me." Regina explained. "There wasn't time to react."

David exhaled sharply. "How did she look?"

"Like a pale, gothic ghost." Regina shrugged. "Her skin was flawless and her hair was fuller. Her eyes were golden brown."

"Wow, you took all that in and still no time to react?" Killian asked in mock shock.

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again." Regina snapped in frustration. "We need something of hers for a locater spell…"

Snow walked downstairs looking dismayed. "That might be a little difficult. She took all her stuff without us noticing."

"Whoa…she's smart _and_ sneaky." Killian noted. _'Hot.'_

"The bright side to all this is that she's not going to skip town." David folded his arms in thought. "There's no magic once you cross the town line."

"That still leaves us with a pretty wide margin." Regina put in. "We need someone who knows how the Dark One thinks. We need Rumplestiltskin."

"Let's go pay him a visit." David headed to the door.

"Good luck!" Snow called. She would have gone, but she had Neal to take care of.

XXX

David, Killian, and Regina entered Rumple's hospital room. Belle was at his bedside.

"Hey." Belle greeted, smiling. She sobered. "I…heard about Emma."

"That's actually why we're here." David replied. "How is Rumplestiltskin doing? Is he awake?"

Belle sighed heavily. "Not yet. I'll let you know. Is this about Emma becoming the Dark One?"

"Yeah. We need Rumple's expertise. He's been the Dark One for three centuries. He must have some idea on how to find and contain Emma until we figure out a way to cure her." David rambled on.

"You know, I've lived with Rumple for about two years before I was taken away." Belle reminded them. "If there's anything I can help you with, please let me know."

"Thanks." David nodded. They left.

Robin caught up with the group in the lobby. "No sign of our new Dark One."

Regina looked disappointed. "Robin…we need all the help we can get. But this can be dangerous."

"I know." Robin said firmly. "We'll round up as many as we can. We'll find her."

"How many have you rounded up so far?" David wondered.

"Well, counting all of us, the Merry Men, and the seven dwarves, and Tiny, we have twenty-six so far." Robin counted.

"Good." Regina nodded. "Listen, there's one more thing: I need you to keep a close eye on Henry for me. I know this sounds weird coming from me, but…I don't want Emma around my son if she's going to be…well…evil."

"Of course." Robin nodded.

XXX

Snow stretched and yawned. This has been a hard couple of days for all of them. She almost wishes that the curse had never been broken in the first place. Maybe none of this would have happened. She heard Neal fussing and headed upstairs to his nursery. Her eyes widened when she saw the empty crib.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Snow whirled around to see Emma sitting in a rocking chair holding Neal.

"Emma." Snow's voice shook slightly. This was like a nightmare. She restrained from screaming as she saw her soulless gold eyes glimmering with malice.

Emma simply stood up and walked over to Snow, looking down at Neal. "There, there. Aw. You're such a sweet baby. You are the child our parents wish they had first."

"That's not true." Snow whispered, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma looked at Snow. "Is that why you sold a baby out so she would be the evil one and not me, and lied about it? Why you kept putting pressure on me to be good? Why you always seem to be afraid of me? Or why you seem to care more for Regina- the person responsible for splitting us up in the first place- than me? Tell me something, _Mother_. When you were under the shattered sight curse, did you attack Regina for taking me away from you for almost thirty years? Or were you not mad about that?"

Snow was shocked and taken aback. "I don't know where this is coming from."

Emma snapped her wrist, and Snow flew against a wall. She moved a dresser and pinned Snow against the wall. "Hmm. Now…what do you with you…" She looked down at her baby brother.

Snow's heart quickened in fear for her son. "You won't hurt him. Please, he's your brother! Hurt me all you want. He is innocent!"

"Well, now, I _was_ planning on selling him on the black market for kicks and to save him from having such horrible parents as you and Dad, but, that would require me entering a land without magic." Emma just shrugged and set Neal down gently in his crib. "Can't have that. Now, I'm just gonna sit back and watch him grow older. Watch you two put even _more_ pressure on him since you failed with me….and him resenting you for it." She cackled. She walked over to Snow, who was trembling and glaring at Emma. "Now…I want you to deliver a message to our fellow citizens: my plans to destroy yours and everyone elses' happiness will _pale_ in comparison to what Regina did. If it were me, I'd watch my back." She stepped back and unpinned Snow. "See you around." She vanished into thin air.

Snow pushed the dresser aside and gasped for breath. She couldn't believe what just happened! She ran over to Neal, picked him up, and hugged him.

A few minutes later, David walked into the door. "Mary Margaret?"

Snow ran down the stairs and flung herself into David's arms, clutching him for dear life.

"Mary, what happened?" David pulled away, concerned.

Snow swallowed. "Emma came by. She was here."

"What?!" David asked. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't." Snow shook her head. She explained what happened in detail.

David sighed and shook his head. "Mary, you know that was just the dagger talking. It wasn't really her."

"Was it?" Snow asked in disbelief. "She's right. I am a terrible mother!"

"No, you're not!" David insisted. He rubbed Snow's arms comfortingly. "Terrible mothers don't do everything they can to protect their children."

Snow sighed and sniffed. "I don't know…I…"

David pulled her into a hug. "You're not a terrible mother, Mary." He sighed and pulled away. "So, she's really planning on destroying everyone's happiness?" Snow nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." Snow shrugged and shook her head. "Because…she's…angry? I guess?"

David turned and leaned against the counter. "After everything…Regina, Pan, Rumplestiltskin, Zelena…this is so much worse."

"Oh, David, what are we going to do?" Snow asked in despair.

"The Apprentice said something about how to cure the darkness." David recalled. "He also mentioned Merlin. We have to find him. He'll know what to do."

 **I'll try my hardest to make the chapters longer.**


	3. A Plan

_Belle finished polishing the wood in the kitchen. She had been feeling a little under the weather since that morning. She didn't want to make Rumplestiltskin angry, so, she just went on working. She stopped to cough into her elbow. She sneezed, sniffed, and grabbed a clean cloth to blow her nose on._

" _I really hope you're not slacking, dearie."_

 _Belle turned to see the Dark One walking into the room. She shook her head. "No. Sorry, I was just blowing my nose." She then went into another coughing fit._

" _Sounds like you're coming down with something." Rumplestiltskin observed._

" _Just a little cold, but, I'm fine. Really." Belle smiled reassuringly and gathered up the dirty rags._

" _Be that as it may, I can't take too many chances." Rumplestiltskin waved a hand over Belle's face, and her cold disappeared instantly. He giggled and smiled. "There. All better?"_

" _Yes, actually." Belle said in surprise. Rumplestiltskin rarely showed generosity._

" _Can't have my maid out sick now, can I?" Rumplestiltskin asked. He turned to leave. "Back to work!"_

" _Thank you." Belle said, giving Rumplestiltskin pause. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "You know, you haven't exactly been kind to me until now. I believe in second chances."_

 _Without hearing what she said, the Dark One turned around. "I believe you have more work to do."_

In the present, Rumple could feel himself coming to. His memory was a little fuzzy, but, he remembered his heart becoming coal black. He didn't feel any malice or hatred, or anger; though.

"Rumple?" Rumple opened his eyes and saw Belle standing over him. "Are you all right?"

"Why…yes." Rumple replied. "Uh…I feel…warm."

Belle chuckled. "What do you remember?"

"Not much. Just that my heart turned completely black and I went into a deep sleep." Rumple replied, shrugging.

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice removed the darkness from your heart." Belle explained. "You are no longer the Dark One."

Rumple exhaled sharply. That came as a complete surprise to him. For almost three centuries, he was used to having dark powers. Now that they were gone, he felt…lighter. Like a huge burden has been lifted off of him. He smiled. "Well…had I known this is what it would take to cleave myself of the dagger…I would've asked the Apprentice to do it sooner, rather than imprison him."

Belle laughed. "Yeah, really."

"So, what happened to the darkness?" Rumple asked. "Who's the new Dark One?"

"Emma." Belle explained everything that happened.

Rumple exhaled. "Well, looks like they're going to need help."

"They do." Belle nodded. "Listen, Rumple, if you need a few days to recuperate, I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No, no, I'll be fine." Rumple waved a hand over his own body, and was instantly healed up. "I still have some magic in me. Even my limp is gone." He threw off the covers, sat up, and stood up.

Belle smiled. "Okay, if you're feeling up for it…" She checked her watch. "Ooh. Perfect timing. There's supposed to be a town meeting about this situation."

XXX

At Town Hall, everyone was clamoring about the recent development. Regina was at the pulpit trying to calm everyone down. "Everyone…everyone, calm down! We'll figure this out!"

"Figure out what? That we're totally screwed now that there's a new Dark One in town?" Happy yelled out.

"Why didn't you just trap that darkness in the Sorcerer's hat?" Called out Sneezy, who then sneezed.

"We have a group looking for the Dark One at this very moment!" Regina yelled over the clamor. "Once they do find her, they'll steal her dagger."

"And then what?!" Leroy shouted. "Send her out to the Land Without Magic? She could still come back."

"We are going to contain her." Regina explained. "I can't spare any details now, but I assure you, we have a plan!"

David stepped in. "Until we contain Emma and cure her of the darkness, we are executing Martial Law on this town. Curfew will be at sunset. Anyone out after that time runs the risk of running into Emma."

"Isn't that the point, though?" Tiny asked.

"You can't go into battle half-cocked." Ruby stepped in. "You need a strategy."

David nodded and gestured to Ruby. "Ruby's right, guys. Now, I want everyone to-"

The doors opened, and everyone whirled around. They sighed in relief when only Rumplestiltskin and Belle showed up.

"Mr. Gold, you're awake." David smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." Rumple smiled back. "Forgive the interruption. I didn't realize you already started."

"No problem." David cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I want everyone to please stay calm and go about your usual business, but be careful. If you see Emma, don't do anything. Call me or Regina."

Regina stepped up. "All right, meeting adjourned."

"Next time, bring some freaking food!" Snapped Leroy.

"Hey, hey, hey, that wasn't very nice." Archie chastised the dwarf.

"That went well." David whispered to Regina.

"All things considered." Regina nodded.

XXX

Meanwhile, Robin, Killian, and Will managed to track down Emma's location. She was at an abandoned cottage near the town line.

"All right…I'll distract her while you two search for the dagger." Killian whispered. "I'll give you a half hour from the time I enter the house."

"Right." Robin nodded.

Killian headed up to the front door and knocked. A moment later, Emma answered, smiling. "I knew you'd come."

"You did?" Killian asked innocently.

"Of course." Emma pulled him inside and shut the door. She put her arms around his neck. "That is…unless you're only distracting me so that other people can take my dagger."

Killian steeled himself and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. "Wouldn't dream of it. Look, Emma…I know there's still some good in you."

Emma considered this. It was almost like he was trying to reach her. "Sorry. The Emma you knew is long gone; her heart is completely swallowed up by darkness."

Killian frowned and pinned her to the wall. "Release my girlfriend's heart, or suffer the consequences."

Emma smirked, and the next thing the former pirate captain knew, he was flying out the window, and fell on his back a few feet from the house.

XX

Will and Robin quietly searched Emma's bedroom, but found nothing. They moved on to the bathroom and the small spare room. They heard glass breaking and Killian yelling.

"Oh, bloody hell." Will muttered. He and Robin quickly and quietly started to leave, but Emma appeared before them. "…Hi, Emma, what's up?"

The two thieves then found themselves flying through the roof of the cottage. Killian came to and sat up just in time to see Robin and Will falling right towards him. He rolled out of the way, and they both landed on the ground.

Killian sighed in disappointment. "Well, that went well…"

XXX

Henry sat at the bar at Granny's drinking a root beer. He was still beating himself up about snapping the pen in half so soon. He could have written that the darkness vanished into the Sorcerer's hat, or disintegrated when it hit the land without magic.

The Apprentice walked into the diner and sat next to Henry. "I'll have what he's having."

Ruby nodded and poured him a glass of root beer. The Apprentice took a swig and turned to Henry. "You know, you're not the first author who thinks he made a mistake."

Henry blew apart his bangs. "I should have waited. Just a few more hours, and I could have rewritten how everything turned out."

"You didn't know." The Apprentice clapped his shoulder. "Now, you can either dwell on the past, or learn from it."

Henry took a swig of his drink and nodded. "Yeah…I guess."

"Don't worry. Things will turn out all right in the end." The Apprentice replied.

Henry nodded, then realization came to him. "Wait…how did you manage to survive? I thought you'd be dead!"

"Oh, I may be old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." The Apprentice chuckled with a twinkle in his eye.

Henry chuckled and nodded again. "They'll find a way to cure my mom. I know it."

"Now, that's the spirit." The Apprentice raised his glass and drained it. He stood and started to walk away. "Oh, and it's Mickey."

"What?" Henry turned around in confusion.

"My name." Mickey replied. He left.

XXX

Emma stood at her open window. A storm was brewing overhead. The Dark One smiled mischievously. "Get ready, Storybrook. Tomorrow…is the beginning of the end." She threw her head back and laughed maniacally as wild animals began appearing out of thin air.


	4. Yet Another Quest

**, so, this isn't my most popular fic, I get that….and I know some people hate it when fanfic authors say "Please review my story!". So, I'll just say this: reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, I wouldn't mind constructive criticism, like what should I improve on? Stuff like that. Reviews that say the same thing gets kind of repetitive.**

The next morning, Ashley, aka Cinderella, woke up to find a group of bluebirds on her dresser. They were twittering to her as if trying to wake her up.

"What on Earth…?" Ashley threw off her covers and jumped slightly when she saw a small mischief of mice pushing her slippers towards her. "Uh…thank you…" She slipped on the slippers and stood up. Mice and birds were getting her clothes out for the day and started dusting them off.

Near her, Sean yawned, stretched and sat up. "Honey? Why are there mice and birds all over the room?"

"I have no idea. I woke up to this." Ashley shrugged. Her cell phone rang. "Oh, it's Aurora." She answered. "Good morning, Aurora."

"Good morning to you, too." Aurora replied. "Listen, um…did you wake up to wild animals in your room this morning?"

"Why, yes, I did actually." Ashley replied. "That happened to you, too?"

"Kind of. I started singing, and little forest critters just ran up to me." Aurora said with a short laugh.

"Yikes." Ashley cleared her throat. "Well, I'll talk to Snow. Maybe she knows what's going on."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Ashley hung up, sighed, and called Snow.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Snow, it's Ashley." Ashley said into the phone. "Um, listen, there's something weird going on."

"If there is, it's probably because of Emma." Snow said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, there are mice and birds helping me get ready for the day. Aurora called, and she said she started singing and woodland creatures appeared to her." Ashley explained.

"Huh. That is weird." Snow replied. "Listen, if Emma is responsible, it can't be good."

Ashley nodded. "Okay. I'll be careful."

"Good. Let me know if something happens." Snow replied, heading downstairs.

"I will. Bye."

Snow hung up and stopped dead in her tracks. Various woodland creatures were cleaning her kitchen and living area. "Holy…"

David walked downstairs holding Neal. He looked around in bewilderment. "What is happening here?"

"I don't know. But it happened to Ashley and Aurora, too." Snow shook her head slowly.

"Should…we call Animal Control?" David asked.

Snow thought about that. "Wait…it happened to Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty and me…just like in the cartoon versions of us. I wonder…" She stepped forward and started singing "With A Smile And A Song". The animals turned to her with undivided attention. Snow edged towards the door, and all of a sudden, the animals turned rabid. They lunged for Snow, who gasped in fear, opened the door, and stepped aside to let them out. The animals sped down the stairs. Snow clutched her heart and took a few breaths.

"Mary?" David walked out into the hall. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Snow sighed. "I better call Ashley and Aurora…"

Turns out, the mice and birds at Ashley and Sean's tore the place apart; and the animals that appeared to Aurora attacked her as well. That didn't end there. They discovered that a barrel of monkeys tore apart the kitchen at Granny's, a raccoon and a fox stealing from people, a lion on top of City Hall; roaring loudly, and a bear and a panther just roaming the streets.

"Okay, seriously, this town is officially the worst!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned from her wolf form back into her human form. She had just managed to scare off the monkeys.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTAAAAACK!" Red ran out of the diner to see Leroy running down the street. A tiger chased him.

David slammed the brakes on his cruiser, rolled down the window, and shot the tiger until it was dead. He climbed out of the car. "Well, can't get any worse, can it?"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and they heard soft rumbling. Ruby glared at David. "I really wish you hadn't said that."

They got out of the way when wildebeest stampeded through the street. "Wow, I hope there are no cubs around."

As it turns out, there _was_ a lion cub running for its' life within the herd of wildebeest. Ruby turned into a wolf again, ran into the stampede, and rescued the poor cub. The lion that was atop City Hall bounded towards Ruby, who set the cub down, backed off, and bowed low. The lion snarled suspiciously, then picked up his cub, and padded off.

' _You're welcome, you ungrateful little…'_ Ruby shook her head and retransformed.

XXX

Killian walked slowly up and down the pier. He knew he had to find Merlin somehow to cure Emma of the darkness. But how? He doesn't even have his ship! He thought he heard something and stood at the edge of the dock, looking around. The dock creaked, and suddenly, Killian was thrown into the water. The former pirate captain resurfaced and heard a ticking sound from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a crocodile slowly swimming towards him. "Oh, bloody hell." Killian swam to the edge of the dock and climbed up on it as the crocodile roared and grabbed his ankle with it's teeth and started dragging him back into the water. Killian screamed and jammed his hook into the wood. "HEEEELP!"

Suddenly, the crocodile vanished, and Killian climbed back onto the dock, panting for breath. Killian stood up and saw Rumplestiltskin. Killian exhaled sharply. "Well…didn't expect you to save me."

"Call it making amends." Rumplestiltskin replied. "I've hurt so many people because of…well, the Darkness. Figured I should make it up to them."

Killian nodded and sighed. "Fair enough, mate. Consider the amends made." Rumple smiled at him. "Now…any ideas on how to… bring Emma back from the darkness?"

"Well, Belle just loved and trusted me enough and saw the good in me." Rumple shrugged. "That helped. Other than that, I'm afraid I don't know, or I would've been cured centuries ago."

"Okay. Thanks, Mate." Killian walked off, and towards the Charmings' apartment. All the animals were gone by now, thankfully. He entered the apartment and saw Lily sitting at the table with the Charmings. "What's this, then?"

"Lily apparently wants to help us bring Emma back from the darkness." David explained.

Lily stood and walked over to Killian. "Emma was my first real friend. I…" She laughed shortly. "I really screwed her over when we were younger. But… she forgave me and reunited me with my mother. What better way to repay my debt to her than to help save her from the darkness?"

"Excellent." Killian nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, first, we need another way to travel between realms." Regina spoke up. "We have no beans, Jefferson's hat has been destroyed, no fairy dust, no ship, no looking gla-" Regina stopped as if she was remembering something. "Wait…my mother got out of Wonderland with help from a white rabbit." She turned to Killian. "Does that sound familiar?"

Killian had to think about that for a minute. "Vaguely. I remember Cora mentioning that she wanted to use the rabbit to get to Storybrooke, but, he was already working for the Red Queen."

"What- they're not friends?" Regina asked, sarcastically.

"They had a bit of a falling out as she called it." Killian explained. "Turf war, I'd imagine."

David exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. "Wait…the Red Queen… a few months ago, remember when Emma threw Will Scarlet in jail? He was holding a picture of the Red Queen from an Alice in Wonderland book. She must mean something to him."

"So, what- you're gonna use Will to get to the rabbit?" Snow asked.

"Somewhat." David replied. "Okay, Regina, you and Lily go to Gold's shop to see if you can find that looking glass. Killian, come with me. We're gonna have a little chat with our drunken thief friend."

XXX

 _Wonderland_

 _One Year Ago…_

 _In a red themed room in a large castle, there sat a group of four people in their mid to late twenties around a table. A woman with long, wavy brown hair spoke first._

" _He's been defeated." The woman said. "Cyrus and I tricked him into becoming a genie."_

" _Brilliant, darlings, but you do realize he'll be released eventually?" The other woman, blonde, blue-eyed, with a square chin, and decked out in red pointed out._

" _Yes. In the wrong hands…" Cyrus, a man with short, curly, black hair and brown eyes sighed. "It would be worse than an apocalypse."_

" _Right, well, I suggest we warn everyone about him, then." Will spoke up._

" _I agree." Anastasia put a hand on Will's arm. "First, what's the status of this Storybrooke?"_

" _As far as I know, the curse Queen Regina cast on the Enchanted Forest has been broken." The White Rabbit spoke up. "They're in a land with no magic. They're quite safe."_

" _What about the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, England, Camelot, and Arendelle?" Anastasia asked._

" _The Enchanted Forest has been taken over by ogres and Arendelle is still completely frozen over." The rabbit replied. "I'll make sure the rest of the worlds know of the danger."_

" _Thank you, Rabbit." Anastasia replied. The rabbit ran off, and Ana turned to her friends. "What will you two do now?"_

 _Cyrus and Alice smiled at each other. "Well, I think it's time I meet Alice's family."_

" _What about you two?" Alice turned to Will and Ana._

" _Well…we are going to restore Wonderland to its' former glory." Will answered. "Quite a challenge, I'll admit: the two most hated people in all of Wonderland making it a better place."_

 _Ana shoved Will playfully. "Will!" Will just chuckled. Ana turned back to Alice and Cyrus. "You two will come visit, won't you?"_

" _Of course." Alice nodded. "You two are also invited to our wedding."_

" _We'll be there." Will promised. They all hugged each other. After Alice and Cyrus left, Will sighed and turned to Ana. "Alone at last."_

" _Indeed." Ana smiled as she put her arms around Will's neck. "I never want us to be separated again."_

" _We won't be. I promise." Will said firmly. They shared a passionate kiss._

XXX

In the present, Will sat at the bar in The Rabbit Hole drinking whisky from a shot glass. Killian sat next to him and addressed the bartender.

"I'll have what he's having." The bartender set a glass in front of Killian and poured the drink. He drank, then turned to Will. "So, I was thinking…"

"And I care, because?" Will asked, dully, not looking at the former pirate captain.

"I see you hanging around here a lot. Something tells me it's not just because of the alcohol. Or the women." Killian went on.

Will sighed in frustration and turned to Killian. "All right. I'll humor you. Why do I come here a lot, then?"

"Because the name of this place reminds you of another." Killian replied.

"You mean a rabbit hole?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually. The White Rabbit's hole to be exact." Killian grinned. He was on a roll! Will was silent. Killian continued. "You know…from Wonderland?"

"If you're looking to get to Wonderland, don't bother." Will said, then finished off his drink. "That place is crap. Nothing but confusion and things that want to kill you onsight."

"Oh…come now. It can't be all that bad!" Killian exclaimed. He finished off his drink. "What about that Red Queen? I've personally never met her, but I hear she's quite lovely." Will tensed up, and stared straight ahead. "Well, on the outside, anyway. I'll bet you anything she's good in bed. I'd totally do her. Would be pretty easy. She is a slut."

That did it. Will tackled Killian to the ground and started punching him. "You do not talk about her like that, you understand me?! You do not talk about her!"

David rushed over and pulled Will off and pinned him to the counter. "Calm down, Will."

Killian jumped up and rubbed his eye. "Apologies, mate. I was trying to trigger a reaction."

Will exhaled sharply. "Bloody hell…"

XX

At the station, Will sat in the jail cell, David leaned against the desk, and Killian sat on the couch.

"She was someone you really cared about, wasn't she? This Red Queen?" David asked. "That's why you reacted the way you did."

Will sighed. "Why do you care?"

"We need to get to Wonderland and find the White Rabbit so he can take us to Camelot to find Merlin." David explained. "There's no other way."

"And you need the Red Queen?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"The White Rabbit is working for her, correct?" Killian asked. "At least that's what my dearly departed friend the Queen of Hearts told me."

Will nodded and leaned back with a sad expression on his face. "I honestly have no idea what that rabbit's up to now."

"So, you've been to Wonderland," David recapped. "and you seem to know its' inhabitants- or at least, the White Rabbit and the Red Queen. We need you to help us find the rabbit."

"What's in it for me?" Will asked.

"What do you want?" David asked.

Will bowed his head and thought for a minute. "Nothing you can give me."

"Not even a full pardon?" Everyone turned to see Regina and Lily enter the room. "From past, present, and future crimes?"

Will considered that for a moment, then nodded. "All right. Fine."

"Great!" David turned to Regina. "You have it, then?"

Regina smiled and pulled the looking glass out with a flourish. "Are we all ready to go, then?"

"Not so fast! I want to say goodbye to my wife and son." David spoke up.

Regina nodded. "Okay. We'll wait here."

"You're not gonna say goodbye to Henry and Robin?" David asked.

"I'm not going with you." Regina answered, setting the mirror on the desk. "Someone has to keep an eye on things here. Especially on my sister. I'm sitting this one out."

David smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd say it, but…good. It's good we have you to keep an eye on things."

XXX

David and Snow held each other for a few minutes and kissed. Snow wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. "Are we ever going to have a normal life? No fighting, no quests?"

"I hope so." David sighed. "I'll be back sooner than you think. I promise."

"I know you will." They kissed again, and David left and headed back to the station.

XX

Once David returned, Regina let Will out of his cell and threw the mirror down. A liquid-like portal opened on the ground.

Killian turned to David and Lily. "Be prepared, you two. Wonderland is full of nonsense. It's bright and it's crazier than what you're used to."

David and Lily nodded to show they understood, and they all jumped into the portal.


End file.
